Neraca Laba BJB Syariah Tahun 1439H Terus Berfluktuatif Menanjak
by andromedaalima
Summary: Laba bank bjb syariah berikan target terbaru di tahun 1439H setelah di tahun sebelumnya masih bergerak dengan kecenderungan positif. Sampai akhir 2017 BJB Syariah menargetkan laba bersih Rp 100 miliar. PT Bank Pembangunan Daerah Jawa Barat dan Banten Tbk (Bank BJB) menargetkan pada akhir 2017 bisa mencetak laba positif.


Bank BJB Syariah targetkan laba Rp 100 miliar

Laba bank bjb syariah PT Bank Pembangunan Daerah Jawa Barat dan Banten Tbk (Bank BJB) menargetkan pada akhir 2017 bisa mencetak laba positif. Sampai akhir 2017 BJB Syariah menargetkan laba bersih Rp 100 miliar.

Sebagai gambaran sampai semester 1 2017, BJB Syariah masih mencatat rugi sebesar Rp 40,2 miliar. Muhammad As'adi Budiman, Deputy Division Head Corporate Secretary Bank BJB bilang target laba ini sering dengan pembiayaan bermasalah (NPF) yang membaik.

Laba bank bjb syariah "Untuk memperbaiki kinerja BJB Syariah kami melakukan pencadnagan 100% kredit bermasalah pada tahun ini," ujar Muhammad As'adi kepada KONTAN, Senin (28/8).

Saat ini NPF BJB memang cukup tinggi yaitu 16,5% atau naik 60 bps secara yoy. NPF yang cukup tinggi ini disebabkan karena debitur sektor properti.

Laba bank bjb syariah Dalam tulisan-tulisan terdahulu telah disampaikan bahwa inti utama dari muamalah syariah dalam industri perbankan adalah menolak sistem bunga yang terdapat dalam bank konvensional. Sistem bunga menurut mayoritas ulama dipandang sebagai riba atau setidaknya memiliki status hukum syubhat yang semestinya dijauhi dan dihindari. Karena riba umumnya berasal dari akad utang piutang, maka dilakukanlah modifikasi akad yang semula (di bank konvensional) akad adalah berbasis utang piutang menjadi akad jual beli (bai' murabahah), mudlarabah dan musyarakah. Dalam ketiga konsep ini, aturan fiqih mensyaratkan adanya profit and loss sharing, yaitu sebuah konsep berbagi untung dan rugi atau bahkan ada yang menyebutnya sebagai akad bagi hasil.

Sejatinya kedua konsep bagi hasil dan bagi untung rugi itu adalah sama namun tidak serupa. Bagi hasil merupakan istilah pembagian hasil usaha antara pemodal dan pengusaha. Adapun istilah bagi laba rugi, maka istilah ini dipergunakan karena yang dibagi bukan hanya laba usaha, akan tetapi juga kerugian usaha. Terminologi hasil dalam kamus akuntansi biasanya terbatas pada penerimaan kotor belum dikurangi biaya-biaya untuk mendapatkannya. Adapun laba merupakan hasil pengurangan penghasilan dengan biaya. Dalam konteks inilah secara sederhana para akuntan membangun formula untuk menghitung laba-rugi. Formula tersebut adalah hasil dikurangi biaya sama dengan laba.

Laba bank bjb syariah Misalnya, sebuah perusahaan memiliki hasil senilai Rp1.000.000, sementara biaya operasional menghabiskan Rp600.000, maka laba yang diperoleh sebesar Rp400.000. Jika nisbah pembagian antara pemodal dan pengusaha adalah 3:7, maka menurut konsep bagi hasil, maka pemodal mendapatkan nisbah pembagian hasil sebesar Rp300.000. Sementara pengusaha, ia mendapatkan Rp700.000. Sekali lagi, bahwa ini menurut konsep bagi hasil.

Adapun menurut konsep "bagi laba-rugi", maka hasil yang didapat harus dipotong biaya operasional terlebih dahulu, yakni Rp1.000.000 dikurangi Rp600.000 sehingga diperoleh laba sebesar Rp400.000. Jika nisbah pembagian antara pemodal dan pengusaha adalah 3 : 7, maka pemodal mendapat bagian dari hasil "bagi laba-rugi" ini sebesar 3/10 x Rp400.000 sama dengan Rp120.000. Sementara pengusaha mendapatkan hasil sebesar Rp400.000 dikurangi Rp120.000, sehingga total Rp280.000.

Laba bank bjb syariah Konsekuensi dari dua cara pandang terhadap profit and loss sharing ini apa? Jika mengamati dua difergensi (perbedaan cara pandang) metode bagi hasil dan bagi laba-rugi di atas, jelas nampak bahwa keduanya akan sangat berpengaruh besar pada operasional usaha. Dalam prinsip "bagi hasil," jikapengusaha mengalami kerugian, maka pengusaha yang akan menanggungnya. Tentu dalam hal ini menyalahi aturan syariat, karena tidak sesuai dengan prinsip 'adalah (keadilan). Bahkan akad yang mensyaratkan hanya salah satu pihak sendiri yang menanggung kerugian, adalah akad fasidah (rusak). Dalam kondisi akad rusak, maka pihak pengusaha berhak mendapatkan bagian ujrah mitsil, yaitu ujrah yang berlaku pada umumnya dalam lingkungan usaha.

Bagaimana dengan prospek penerapan konsep bagi laba-rugi di perbankan syariah? Sebuah tulisan kritis karya Timur Kuran yang berjudul "The Economic System in Contemporary Islamic Thought: Interpretation and Assesment" yang terbit tahun 1986, setidaknya pernah mengkritisi dilema penerapan bagi laba-rugi ini. Di antaranya, ia menyatakan bahwa mudlarabah sebagaimana dipraktikkan di perbankan syariah dewasa ini menghadapi beberapa masalah, antara lain:

Laba bank bjb syariah Pertama, dalam sistem mudlarabah, kedua belah pihak antara pemodal dan pengusaha bebas menentukan nisbah bagi untung dan ruginya. Konsep ini baik dan tidak menyalahi aturan syariat, namun dalam lingkup makro, ketika konsep ini diterapkan, kecenderungan pihak yang lemah (nasabah) adalah menjadi korban bagi pihak yang kuat (pengusaha) sehingga cenderung pada eksploitasi.

Kedua, manakala mudlarib-nya adalah perusahaan, bisa saja terjadi bahwa perusahaan tidak melaporkan besaran keuntungan yang ia dapat dari hasil mudlarabah dengan pihak perbankan. Problem semacam inilah yang menyulitkan bagi pihak perbankan syariah untuk memberlakukan sepenuhnya prinsip mudlarabah dalam lingkup makro, disebabkan sulitnya pengawasan terhadap pelaku usaha. Berbeda dengan perbankan konvensional, yang langsung mematok target kembalian usaha dengan kadar tertentu kepada perusahaan. Namun sistem seperti perbankan konvensional ini tidak mungkin diterapkan oleh bank syariah karena jelas bahwa hal itu adalah riba, disebabkan karena keberadaan syarat di muka. Inilah paradigma yang menjadikan produk bank syariah dengan basis akad muamalah fiqhiyyah justru menyulitan bank syariah itu sendiri.

Laba bank bjb syariah Seiring pembiayaan yang menghendaki profit and loss sharing adalah sebuah keniscayaan dan tidak mungkin bank meninggalkannya, maka diperkenalkan akad bai' muajjal, yaitu jual beli angsuran sebagai bentuk modifikasi akad pembiayaan dengan basis kredit dari bank konvensional. Praktiknya adalah pihak perbankan menawarkan sebuah barang kepada perusahaan yang hendak dibiayai, dengan semula harga barang misalnya adalah 500 juta rupiah, dijual dengan harga 600 juta rupiah dengan batas tempo cicilan yang ditentukan bersama. Acapkali akad semacam ini dipandang sebagai riba terselubung, namun pada dasarnya adalah sah dalam kerangka fiqih Syafi'iyah. Dengan demikian, masih adakah kemungkinan kerugian yang dialami oleh pihak perbankan syariah? Jawabnya adalah tidak ada.

Demikianlah, tulisan ini sekaligus menjawab problem selama ini yang disampaikan kepada penulis bahwa dalam kondisi kerugian, seharusnya pihak nasabah juga ikut menanggung kerugian. Bagaimana nasabah mahu ikut menanggung, sementara keran kerugian itu sudah tertutup? Ini pula yang menjadi dasar legalisasi wadi'ah yadu al-dlamaanah sebagai wujud jaminan keamanan dana nasabah di perbankan syariah. Wallahu a'lam.

Laba bank bjb syariah Pasar modal syariah mengalami perkembangan yang cukup pesat sejak pengembangan awalnya pada tahun 2000. Meskipun telah memiliki banyak daftar emiten saham syariah, namun baru ada satu bank syariah yang terdaftar di Bursa Efek Indonesia (BEI) dari total 43 bank yang sudah listing di bursa. Saat ini, jumlah Bank Umum Syariah (BUS) di Indonesia adalah 13 bank yang berarti masih ada 12 bank syariah lain yang berpotensi untuk melakukan initial public offering (IPO).

Harapan bagi bank-bank syariah go public sebenarnya sudah muncul beberapa tahun terakhir namun tidak kunjung terlaksana. Beberapa bank syariah dinilai sudah layak untuk melantai di bursa. Satu keunggulan penting yang dimiliki jika bank syariah telah melantai di pasar modal adalah mendapatkan dana tambahan, dengan menunjukkan prospektus yang baik maka saham bank syariah yang akan dijual dapat diserap pasar. Jika bank syariah berhasil mendapatkan modal tambahan di pasar modal, hal ini dapat meningkatan ambang Batas Maksimum Pemberian Kredit (BMPK) sehingga berkesempatan untuk berpartisi pada pada proyek-proyek yang bernilai tinggi.

Laba bank bjb syariah IPO juga dapat menjadi indikator umum penilaian kinerja bank syariah oleh investor sebagaimana yang dicerminkan oleh perkembangan harga sahamnya. Disamping itu, investor seperti dana pensiun dan asuransi berbasis syariah memiliki portofolio investasi yang makin beragam dengan melantainya saham bank syariah di pasar modal.

Adanya dana tambahan sangat penting bagi bank syariah, terutama dengan meningkatnya kebutuhan nasabah agar produk-produk yang ada semakin beragam. Dipasar modal, bank Syariah harus membayar dividen kepada investor hanya saja tidak seperti dana bagi hasil atau bonus kepada nasabah yang harus disediakan secara periodik dan teratur selama sebulan sekali. Dividen tidak harus dibayarkan jika memang perusahaan sedang menderita kerugian.

Laba bank bjb syariah Jika kita mengamati data yang dihimpun oleh Otoritas Jasa Keuangan (OJK) secara keseluruhan bank syariah berhasil memperoleh Return on Equity (ROE) sebesar 6,77% per-Oktober 2017. ROE pada dasarnya adalah rasio profitabilitas yang menggambarkan besaran laba yang diperoleh oleh pemegang saham berdasarkan dana yang diinvetasikan. Tingkat pengembalian tersebut masih lebih tinggi dibandingkan dengan return deposito di bank syariah sebesar 5,75% pada periode yang sama sehingga diharapkan dapat menarik investor yang berminat pada instrumen investasi syariah.

Jika dilihat dari tingkat keuntungan bagi pemodal, bank syariah yang berada pada BUKU II dengan jumlah modal 1-5 triliun rupiah menunjukkan kinerja yang lebih baik dibandingkan dengan bank syariah dikelas lain. Di periode yang sama bank syariah BUKU II mampu memperoleh ROE sebesar 9,66%. Salah satu bank syariah yang merupakan anak usaha dari bank pelat merah bahkan berhasil memperoleh nilai ROE dua digit.

Laba bank bjb syariah Sayangnya, tingkat ROE dari bank syariah masih kalah dibandingkan dengan bank konvensional pada periode yang sama mampu memperoleh ROE rata-rata sebesar 14,48%, bahkan nilai ROE untuk Bank BUKU IV rata-rata mencapai 18,09%. Perbandingan dengan Bank BUKU IV memang tidak sebanding, namun jika dibandingkan Bank konvensional BUKU I hingga III pun masih cukup jauh dimana bank konvensional pada kelompok ini memperoleh rata-rata ROE sebesar 10,24%.

Dengan kondisi seperti ini maka timbul pertanyaan apakah penawaran saham perdana oleh bank-bank syariah yang ingin melantai di bursa dapat menarik minta investor untuk menanamkan modalnya?. Sederhananya, rekam kinerja yang apik dan prospek masa depan yang menguntungkan adalah syarat bagi suatu perusahaan untuk meyakinkan calon investor, termasuk bagi bank syariah.

Bank syariah sendiri pernah menikmati profitabilitas yang cukup tinggi pada dalam kurun waktu 2008 hingga 2013 namun perlahan melemah semenjak tahun 2014. Seperti halnya pertumbuhan ekonomi Indonesia, perkembangan bank syariah dalam beberapa tahun terakhir memang sedang melambat.

Laba bank bjb syariah Hal ini tidak mengherankan mengingat pada prinsipinya bank syariah lebih mengutamakan pembiayaan pada sektor ekonomi riil sehingga pelemahan pertumbuhan sektor riil berdampak pada kinerja bank syariah. Selain itu, selama kurun waktu 2005 hingga 2016, rata-rata lebih dari 60% pembiayaan bank syariah di Indonesia dialokasikan untuk pembiayaan investasi dan modal kerja dibandingkan konsumsi, yang artinya lebih banyak digunakan untuk pembiayaan produktif.

Meskipun nantinya go public dapat berdampak positif bagi bank syariah, didalamnya terdapat sejumlah tantangan. Namun hal yang paling utama untuk menjaga kepercayaan investor adalah bagaimana mempertahankan kinerja perseroan agar tetap bagus. Untuk itu, bank syariah harus mampu meyakinkan calon investor bahwa prospek industri bank syariah akan cerah kedepannya seiring dengan tren peningkatan sektor bisnis halal.

Laba bank bjb syariah Dengan kondisi seperti ini, maka bank syariah harus menentukan dengan matang kapan sebaiknya melakukan IPO agar dapat memberikan manfaat yang nyata baik oleh emiten maupun investor.

Alhamdullilah. Kinerja semester I dua bank syariah nampaknya bisa dicungi jempol. Bank Central Asia (BCA) Syariah dan Bank Negara Indonesia (BNI) Syariah mencatat pertumbuhan laba bersih dua digit pada semester pertama tahun ini.

Laba bank bjb syariah BCA Syariah meraih laba bersih sebesar Rp 20,13 miliar atau naik 40,03% dibanding semester I tahun sebelumnya. Presiden Direktur BCA Syariah John Kosasih mengatakan, pencapaian laba bersih didorong oleh realisasi pembiayaan yang mencapai Rp 3,85 triliun atau naik 21,09% di semester I-2017 dibandingkan posisi Rp 3,2 triliun di semester I-2016.


End file.
